<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by whitecrossgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753879">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl'>whitecrossgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hangover, Office Party, One-Shot, implied peggy/daniel, jack thompson being jack thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all of Thompson's ideas; throwing a huge party in the SSR when Dooley was out of town had been one of his better ones. Until they wake up to a trashed office, raging hangovers oh, and Dooley due back in an hour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Brr-ring! Brr-ring! Brr-ring!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy groaned at the white hot shooting pain in her temples with each ring of the phone. Other voices could be heard groaning and muttering various threats and swear words. As she blinked into consciousness; she realised three very obvious things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1. She was lying on the floor of the SSR.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2. The office was completely and utterly destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3. She was currently nestled in the (surprisingly muscular) arms of Daniel Sousa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy stumbled to her feet, silently acknowledging that she had one shoe on and one shoe off, before she coughed, tested her voice and answered the phone. “Hello, Agent Carter speaking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carter, it’s Dooley. I’ve just arrived at the airport. I should be at the SSR in an hour.” Dooley explained as Peggy surveyed the damage. The sinking in her feeling now becoming more than her usual hangover nausea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Sir, we shall see you in an hour.” Peggy replied calmly and set the phone down. The office was a complete mess; empty bottles scattered everywhere, playing cards, glasses and cups strewn around the floor as well as various food items smeared, smudged and crumbled everywhere. Everyone was either sleeping under or on their desks, Rose and a few girls had crashed in the conference room and rather worryingly, Jack Thompson was clad only in his boxer shorts. Clearly whichever genius decided that the SSR agents and phone company girls throw a party was actually an absolute idiot. Peggy stood up on the desk and surveyed the carnage. At best, they had an hour to clean up, sober up and act like the supposed professionals they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAKE UP!” Peggy bellowed at the top of her lungs. It was enough to jolt most of them awake with everyone clearly as hungover as she felt, based on the groans and moans she got in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peggy? What’s going on?” Daniel asked, rubbing his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dooley just called! He’s due back in an hour!” Peggy explained as those words seemed to rouse everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw crap,” Youch muttered as Jack reached for his shirt and quickly tugged it on. “We’re dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t he due back tomorrow?” Rose asked from the conference room door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not.” Peggy replied as she patted down her hair. Her curls had come loose overnight and her hair brushed her shoulders. “Look, we can sort this out but all of us need to help out. It can’t just be the girls tidying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Krzymenski snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we won’t get it done. And if we don’t get it done, Dooley will throw each and every one of us out of the window.” Daniel reasoned as he tried to pull himself up. “Anyone seen my crutch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over here,” Rameriez said, holding it aloft. “We used it for bullpen jousting, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely.” Daniel said as he stood up. “Right, Rose, Hilda and Jack, go to the closet and get cleaning supplies; brooms, trash bags and cloths. Rameriez and Li; take some of the girls and do a full check on the building. If there’s anywhere that also needs cleaned, call Peggy’s phone, we’ll send some people down. Krzmenski, Betsy and Lila; run out and get us some coffee and bagels. We need to try and sober ourselves up. Everyone else, tidy around your desks. Nothing out of place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone quickly moved to follow the instructions. Only a few needed to rush to the bathroom to throw up. Within half an hour of frantic tidying and cleaning, the SSR was spotless. Luckily Dooley had locked his office so nothing had been moved. It seemed they had managed to keep the party contained in the bullpen with the conference room only used as a place to crash. Once the bullpen had been tidied, Peggy again stood on her desk to address everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, we have just over half an hour. If anyone has spare clothing, get changed now. Use the bathrooms on all the floors so we’re not waiting around. If you don’t have anything, see if you can borrow something or rush home. It’ll be easier to say that you overslept than tell the truth. If it’s your day off then get out of here!” Peggy instructed and jumped down from the table. Most of the agents did have some spare clothes in the locker room and several of the girls had at least something spare or toiletries to freshen themselves up with. A lucky few who were scheduled to be off work slipped out to get a shower and some sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, almost everyone was dressed and presentable. Coffee and bagels were quickly devoured and everyone hurried to their places. As Peggy checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she gasped at the sight of a large, red mark on her neck. There was nothing in her bag that would cover it and she knew that she didn’t have a scarf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn you, Daniel!” Peggy cursed softly as the memory came back to her. They had been playing Truth or Dare and Daniel had been dared to give someone a hickey. The game was also why Jack was in his underwear and why Rameriez had woken up in Melina’s blouse. Peggy pulled her hair to the side but it didn’t come close to overing the mark. Peggy clutched a hand to her neck and hurried out of the bathroom and through the doorway to Rose, who was wincing at every single ring that sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peggy, what's wrong?” Rose asked before gasping as Peggy moved her hand. “Girls, we need a scarf!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got one!” Carlotta called from the other end of the room, she darted up to Peggy and handed her the floral piece of fabric. Peggy quickly looped it around her neck and Rose gave her a thumbs up. It was covered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame Daniel for that. It was Li’s dare after all.” Rose quipped as she pulled the lever to let Peggy in. Just as she did, Rameriez burst in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Peggy said. “Thanks Carlotta!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two agents hurried into the bullpen and repeated the warning. Like actors waiting for their cue, the men leaped into action, reading files, writing notes, making phone calls. Peggy just reached her desk and opened a file as Dooley walked in. He glanced around the office, examining every detail and greeted them before he approached his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you all working,” Dooley stated and turned to enter his office before he spun on his heel and looked back at them. “However for future reference; if you are going to throw a party in this office Agent Thompson; please do not call my home phone number at three in the morning and ask my wife to inform me that the SSR is a lot more fun when I’m not around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s hand slammed into his forehead as everyone turned to glare at him. They had been so close to getting away with it. Peggy massaged her aching temples as Daniel tossed an eraser at Jack’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done Thompson.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>